Si acum astept
by Dead-Luthien
Summary: Oneshot. Gandurile lui Sirius in timp ce il urmareste pe Sobo, arestarea sa si primele momente petrecute in Azkaban.


Si acum astept

Merg pe strada aglomerata si il caut pe Peter. Uite-l pe tradator! N-are nici cea ma palida idea ca sunt aici. Perfect. Va plati pentru asta. Cum a putut, cum a putut sa-si tradeze cei mai buni prieteni? I-au incredintat vietile lor si ale fiului lor iar el i-a tradat trimtandu-i la moarte. E numai vina mea. Nu ar fi trebuit niciodata sa le propun sa-l faca pe Peter Pastrator de Secrete. Apuc si ma strans bagheta din buzunar. Inca imi amintesc privirea linistita a lui Harry in timp ce dormea in bratele lui Hagrid. Eu ar trebui sa am grije de copil, nu Petunia; eu sunt nasul lui. De ce a ales Dumbledore sa-l trimita acolo? Un zambet imi apare pe buze. Bineinteles: crede ca eu sunt tradatorul. Nimeni nu stie despre schimb. Pierdut in ganduri lovesc o Incuiata. Aceasta tipa incet in timp ce punga de hartie ii scapa cazand pe trotuoarul rece, mancarea imprasiindu-se peste tot. Ma aplec soptind scuze si incerc sa o ajut.

"Tu! Cum ai putut sa-i tradezi? Erau prietenii tai!"

Surprins, ridic capul si il vad pe Peter cu bagheta tintita spre mine. Galagia trebuie sa-l fi avertizat de prezenta mea. Sobolanul are tupeu. Ma indrept si ma uit in ochii lui. El incepe sa tremure.

"Erai prietenul meu!" striga inca o data.

Inaite sa apuc sa-mi iau bagheta avu loc o explozie puternica in fata mea. Simt trotuarul miscandu-se sub mine dar nu vad decat fum. Oameni panicati tipa si plang. Ce naiba se intampla?

"Evanesco!" strig facand fumul sa dispara. Raman uimit de cea ce vad: in fata mea este un crater urias. Oameni sunt intinsi pe trotuar fara sa se miste. Fara indoiala sunt morti. Un fior imi trece prin spinare in timp ce ma gandesc la toti acesti oameni nevinovati. A diparut, Peter a disparut! Degetul aratator este tot ce a mai ramas din el. Trebuie sa se fi transformat intr-un sobolan si sa fi fugit in canalizare. Un ras nebunesc imi scapa din gura. Sobolanul m-a intrecut! Cat de decadent! Oriunde ar fi, James sigur moare de ras. N-ar fi incetat niciodata sa faca glume pe seama mea pentru ca Peter m-a intrecut la propriul meu joc. Eu eram maestrul scaparilor de cate ori eram cat pe ce sa fim prinsi facand glume. Simt un junghi in inima. Nu mai sunt aici; James si Lily s-au dus pentru totdeauna. Familia mea, singura mea familie este moarta. O Remus, o sa ma ierti vreodata? Cum am putu eu, cum am putut noi sa credem ca tu esti spionul?

"Sirius Black, in numele legii iti ordon sa te predai! Esti inconjurat!" Un barbat striga la mine.

Imi revin din ganduri si ma uit in jur observand douazeci de aurori. Singurul mod de a scapa este de a ucide, dar n-am sa fac asta. Imi pun bagheta jos si o lovesc cu piciorul trimitand-o in crater. Patru aurori se despart din cerc si vin spre mine in timp ce ceilalti cotinua sa-si tina baghetele atintite spre mine. Dupa ce m-au legat prin magie, doi dintre ei ma apucara de brate. Imi simt bratele amortind din cauza strangerii lor ca de menghina. Ma doare dar n-am sa ma plang. Deodata simt senzatia de compresie a aparitiei. Senzatia inceta la fel de repede cum a inceput. Acum stau in fata locului de care ma tem cel mai mult: Azkaban. Petetii grosi din piatra neagra si cum mici ferestre cu gratii ma fac sa tremur. Un barbat imi vorbeste in urechea stanga incercand sa acopere zgomotul facut de marea furioasa ce inconjuara acest loc blestemat.

"Bine ai venit acasa." Vocea lui era cruda. Ma intorc sa ma uit la el si de abia acum il recunosc.

"Thomas?" soptesc. El nu-mi raspunde.

"Misca-te! N-avem toata ziua la dispozitie." imi spuse in timpce ma impinse. Sunt numai patru aurori cu mine. Imi fortez picioarele sa mearga. Ajungem la intrare si Thomas ciocani de sase ori in usa. Usa mare de metal se deschise lasandu-ne sa intram. Ii simt pe barbatii de langa mine tremurand din cauza prezentei Dementorilor. Locul acesta e foarte friguros.

Ma uit la barbatul din stanga mea. Fata lui e palida. Ma gandesc cu amaraciune ca am fost prieteni candva. Banuiesc ca nu l-a iertat niciodata pe James ca i-a furat-o pe prea iubita Lily. Aud vocile celolalti detinuti. Plang dupa parintii lor sau dupa cineva pe care au iubit candva. Incerc sa nu ma uit in jur."

"Vai,vai! I-a te uita cine a venit!"

Imi intorc capul spre una din celule. Uite-l pe Stevenson; un Devorator al Mortii periculos si fost coleg la scoala. Ma opresc sa ma uit la el. Doamne, cat s-a shimbat! Inaite avea parul negru si tuns scurt. Provine dintr-o familie importanta de sange pur. Mereu arata bine. Acum parul lui e lung si incurcat. Partea din fata lui care nu este acoperita cu barba este foarte murdara. Hainele-i rupte ii atarna pe corpul ca un schelet.

"Ai venit sa ni te alaturi, tradator de sange?" Imi spuse asta uitandu-se in ochii mei si zambind. Mi se face rau cand ii vad dintii galbeni care candva fusesera perfect albi.

"Inapoi, Stevenson." Spuse Thomas.

"Sau ce?" intreba cu o voce de nebun. "O sa ma omori? Nu-i asta sub nivelul tau?" Nu mai astepta raspunsul. Cu o miscare teatrala isi acoperi jumatatea de jos a fetei cu pelerina murdara si se intoarse asezandu-se pe patul de metal.

Thomas ma impinse inca o data. Cu coada ochiului il vad pe Stevenson zambind nebuneste la mine. Inca o data imi fortez picioarele sa mearga. Ne oprim brusc si ma dezleaga. Thomas scoase o cheie din buzunar si deschise usa celulei. Cu toti ma imping iar eu ma impiedic cazand in genunchi pe podeaua de piatra murdara. Aud cheia inchizand usa. Intorc capul si ii vad pe cei patru barbati plecand. In sfarsit reusesc sa ma ridic in picioare si ma uit in jur. Peretii de piatra sunt acoperiti cu igrasie. Trag aer adanc in piept. Miroase a mucegai, mizerie si sare. Privind afara pe fereastra, tot ce pot vedea este marea. Deodata vad un punct negru pe cerul albastru. Imi mijesc ochii. Punctul creste tot mai mare: este un pescarus. O, cat ii invidiez liberatea!

Oftez si ma asez pe pat. Peter e in libertate iar eu sunt aici. Nu-i nimeni care sa razbune moartea prietenilor mei. Eu sunt singurul care stie adevarul si nimeni nu ma va crede. Imi inclestez pumnii. Va plati! Voi astepta iar cand va face o miscare gresita voi sti unde e si ma voi duce dupa el. Gandurile imi sunt intrerupte de un fosnet. Ma uit in afara celulei si vad o duzina de Dementori. Sunt flamanzi. Pacat pentru ei ca nu pot lua nimic de la mine decat tristete. Intorc capul si fixez cu privirea peretele din fata mea, fara al vedea cu adevarat. Si acum astept. Am sa va razbuni.


End file.
